


Darling, You Won't Break Me Down

by klawhawser



Series: somebody who catches you [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood rides Magnus Bane, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Barebacking, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, Lashing Out, Like Elsa Frozen, M/M, Magnus creates snowflake when he's angry, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Ten Trails Whump Challenge 2020, Top Magnus Bane, Trail7: Road to Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klawhawser/pseuds/klawhawser
Summary: Magnus gets Jealous when Alec says that Underhill is handsome. Magnus just ‘merely’ reminding Alec that he belongs to him.For Ten Trails Whump Challenge by yuckwhump on Tumblr!Trail 7: Road to Recovery – Lashing Out, October 31st
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: somebody who catches you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: Ten Trails Whump Challenge 2020





	Darling, You Won't Break Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the tenth aka the last theme on Trail 7: Road to Recovery, Lashing Out. Enjoy!  
> Title taken from Chains - Mattias
> 
> This is my first smut ever so I'm sorry in advance.

“Magnus, I’m home!”

Alec can hear his husband’s low, sexy voice all the way from the entrance as he put off his shoes to the shoe rack then stroll to the living room. When he enters their living room, Magnus is pacing back and forth with phone sandwiched between his cheek and shoulder. His hands are busy holding a journal, writing an appointment for his client. Looking up from his journal, their eyes meet and Magnus’ tense shoulder seem to relax a bit.

“How is the High Warlock of Alicante?” Alec asks as he saunters closer to his husband, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Magnus leans in and he lets a soft chuckle.

“Hmm, much better than you,” Magnus smirks. Alec then walks to their alcoholic carts.

“Thirsty?” Alec glances at Magnus from his shoulder. Magnus grins wider as he steps closer to his Alexander.

“You read my mind,” Magnus answers, scribbling something off his journal. With that, Alec makes themselves a glass of martini. Staying at Magnus’ for quite a long time, taught Alec on how Magnus likes his drinks. Alec always feel proud whenever Magnus lets him makes drink for both of them.

When he’s done, with a glass of martini on each hand, he glides closer to Magnus. Seeing his husband, Magnus throws his pen and journal away, uncaring if his pen would break or his journal’s page are folded. Magnus takes the martini from Alec’s hand and he plops himself down on the sofa. Alec follows Magnus and plops himself down on the sofa beside Magnus.

“Busy day, darling?” Magnus purrs as he drinks his martini. Alec only smiles and he follows Magnus, drinking his martini before he replies.

“Yeah, just a lot of Consul stuff that had to be done today,” Alec states. “This morning people from New York Institute came by Alicante. Izzy, Jace, and Simon said hi to you.”

Magnus swirls his glass. “Aw, I miss your sister, Alexander. Speaking of which, is your handsome friend also coming over?”

Alec stares at Magnus, looking confused. “What handsome friend you’re…. Oh.”

“See? Even from the last time, you still agree with me.”

Alec sighs heavily. Of course Magnus was talking about when Alec kind of agreed with Magnus that Underhill was handsome.

“Magnus, I like it when you’re jealous but you’re being unreasonable. He already had his eyes on Lorenzo and I am yours.”

“But you clearly said that Underhill is your _handsome friend_.”

“I just blurted his name because he was the one who actually listened to me,” Alec groans. Why does Magnus has to pick a fight on this tiring day, Alec thinks to himself.

Magnus sets his glass down and Alec can see Magnus is getting annoyed. “Oh, so you think I never listened to you?”

“Magnus,” Alec sighs. “That’s not what I meant to say. Let’s just not talk about this tonight. We’re too tired.”

Magnus scoffs. “It’s clear enough that you still like this Underhill guy.”

Alec shots him an angered look. “Magnus, I don’t really get what are you trying to gain from this, but I love you, Magnus. There’s no one else!”

“No, you don’t, Alexander!” Magnus walks away from Alec as his fingers massaging his scalps. “You told someone you barely know about our relationship that’s what I don’t like!”

“Just tell me you don’t trust me enough, Magnus.”

“Enough, Alexander.”

“I thought we already passed-“

“I said enough!”

Alec covers his eyes when bright light shoots from Magnus’ hand. When the light dims, he uncovers his eyes.

“Magnus?”

The room temperature drops and everything is in disarray. Alec looks up and there are snowflake fractals melts falling from the ceiling. He manages to catch the snowflake and it melts as soon as it contacts his warm skin.

“What’s wrong with you? And what with these snowflakes?” Alec asks and turns to Magnus, who locks his gaze on him. In a sudden, Magnus lurches forward then pushes Alec to the wall behind him. Pinning him with both hands above his head. Alec moans when Magnus slips his knee between his thigh, grinding it slow making Alec feels the friction.

“M-Magnus…. Ah,” Alec tries to stifle a moan and unconsciously bites his lower lip. Poor Alexander, he doesn’t know it only makes Magnus growls and pushes their bodies closer. Alec looking so ravished with half lidded eyes and blushing, ready for Magnus to devour.

“If you bite your lip one more time, I’m going to fuck you, Alexander” Magnus whispers seductively, eyeing his husband’s lips all the time. Alec’s breath shudders but he won’t lose to Magnus. So, he smirks as he chews his bottom lip once more.

“Make me, Magnus.”

“Oh, _I will_ , darling,” He said as he presses his lips and lets his tongue explores into Alec’s cavern. Alec silenced moans echoes throughout the loft and it only excites Magnus. Magnus then brushes his lips on top of Alec’s ‘deflect’ rune, biting and sucking, creating love marks on his shadowhunter’s neck.

“Ahh, Magnus… More,” Alec pleads.

Magnus releases Alec’s pinned hands and magically removes their clothing. He goes lower, planting a feather-light kisses on his toned chest. He then focuses on his right nipples and lets his tongue brushes it. Alec groans when Magnus begins to suck and swirls his tongue on his nipples, while the other hand busy flicking the other bud. Making Alec arches his spine toward Magnus. With that, Alec’s legs feel like jelly as he buckles under Magnus’ ministrations. Thank goodness Magnus’ thigh was propped between his own earlier. He grinds himself on Magnus thigh and it stops Magnus from his sensitive red nipples.

“Someone’s getting really hard down there,” Magnus purrs as he presses his thigh to Alec’s bulging pants.

“Whose fault is that?” Alec’s voice hoarse, full with lust. Magnus chuckles then conjures a portal which goes directly to their bed. With a quick swish of his hand, a bottle of lube appears on his hands. He squirts it and warms it on his hand as he coats his fingers with it. Alec squirms under him as he inserts two fingers into Alec, preparing him with a scissoring motion. Alec moans and growls are like music to Magnus’ ears, so he keeps fingering Alec until his fingers brush his prostate.

“Found it,” Magnus says as he brushes that sweet spot that would make Alec see stars.

“Ahh, Magnus,” Alec squirms clutching the silky bedsheet tight. His breath hitches when Magnus fingers’ pressing his spot. “P-Please… Ahh, no more… I want you. _I want you_.”

Alec feels empty when Magnus’ fingers is no longer inside him. Alec sits himself when Magnus lays himself on the mattress. He already He pats his thighs and flicks his index and middle finger in ‘come hither’ motion.

“Ride me.”

Alec gulps as he stares at Magnus hardening cock and he crawls to Magnus, straddling himself on Magnus’ hips. He positions himself above Magnus and guides Magnus’ thick cock into his hole. He clenches his eyes shut when he feels Magnus so full inside him.

Even though he already done sex with Magnus countless times, he can’t get used to Magnus. Magnus moans as he grips on Alec’s waist, pulling him up, only to slam Alec down.

“You’re so tight, Alexander. So good for me.”

Alec can’t think of anything else beside the constant thrust from Magnus. After a while, he adjusts to Magnus rhythmic thrust. He bends down to kiss Magnus lips and Magnus accepts him, making his Alexander busy with his swollen lips. Magnus licks remaining saliva on his lips and he smirks.

His Alexander is so insatiable with lidded eyes, bouncing above him as his thrust impales him.

Alec lets a sudden shriek as Magnus brushes against his prostate and he angles himself toward that spot. Hitting the spot again and again, making Alec throws his head blissfully. The way his Alexander looking so exposed in front of him, fuel him to rock himself faster into Alec. His fingers circles Alec’s erected cock, stimulating groans from his Alexander.

“I-I’m close, Ahh, Magnus.” Alec whines like a wanton when Magnus rubs his cock with his own pre-cum. Alec is overwhelmed from Magnus’ touch on his cock and his dick. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus groans as he quickens his pace, making Alec half bounce and his face contorts in lust, lusting over Magnus. Alec begins moaning Magnus’ name over and over as reaches hi climax. Hot, white liquid shooting on their chests. Magnus still trying to reach his climax inside Alexander. After a few thrusts, Alec tightens around him and milking Magnus inside. Alec lets himself fall onto Magnus’ chest, feeling content when he feels Magnus still shooting his load inside him. Magnus then pulls his cock out from Alec and grins when milky white liquid oozing out from his Nephilim’s hole.

“I love it when you’re being jealous, Magnus,” Alec confesses as he feels his hole clenching and opening. His insides feel so warm and he could feel his cum leaking and trickling down his thigh.

“Just admit you liked it when we have this kind of rough sex,” Alec laughs heartily as he wraps his hand on Magnus’ waist. Even when his head lays on Magnus’ shoulder, he can still hear Magnus’ steady heartbeats.

Magnus looks down when he finds his Alexander already dozing off on his chest. Swishing his hands, they already clean from their recent bedroom activity. He kisses Alec’s hair. Realizing it’s no use on being jealous over Underhill. Turning on their night lamps, he then brushes Alec’s dark hair.

“Good night, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. Anyway, please do leave kudos, bookmark, and comment if you like~
> 
> I can’t really imagine I completed this challenge. I really thought I would give up midway but you guys give me hope. So thank you so much for your supports!!  
> I’ll see you in the future, then. Stay safe and healthy peeps! I love you! and also Happy Halloweeen!!


End file.
